Love's a Crazy Thing
by Awesomeness2122
Summary: Patricia is a new student in America who just moved from England to Anubis House. Eddie immediately falls for her and asks her out, eventually. When that plan was a success, weird, funny and unexpected things happen. People fall in love, out of love and get kidnapped.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm new here and of course this is also my first fanfiction. Actually my friend and I are writing this together. She wrote this chapter, so I have no responsibility for this... But anyways, enjoy!  
****disclaimer: I don't own HoA, eventhough I wish I did... ahh, dreams...**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Patricia's POV**

I'm Patricia Williamson, as you know, my dad is one of the richest man alive. Everyone knows him. I'm moving in to America from England for school, boarding school because of my dad. I've been expelled from my old boarding school for doing pranks and stuff. My dad thinks that America will change me. And I'll show him he's wrong. First day of school, I just saw the school and it has the writing BORING all over it.

I walked over to the list to check where I'm staying, ANUBIS HOUSE. As soon as I found the house I checked for my room which is upstairs. Looks like I have two roommates, a girl named Mara Jaffray and another girl who dragged me into this school. My best friend, Joy Mercer .I tidied up and unpacked this morning when I reached my room. After unpacking, I directly went to school after letting the house mom and housekeeper know about my existence at this school. They told me about having to go to bed by ten and all of those stupid rules I don't care about. By the way, did I tell you that the housekeeper is creepy and has weird and creepy facial hair -a lot of them, apparently-, his name's Victor. The house mom's name was Trudy, by the way… She's really nice.

**Eddie's POV**

Our class was free this morning, since the teacher on duty of watching our class didn't come in this morning. Jerome and I were talking when our principal-who was also my dad, but no one knew of course-, Mr. Sweet came in and hushed the whole class.

"May I have your attention please." he said. Everyone hushed and paid attention. This better be important.

"Thank you. Students, you have a new student in your class today." He continued. I heard whispers everywhere.

"You may come in" Mr. Sweet said to the person outside. When she came in, every single boy drooled over her with jaws dropped, and girls filled with jealousy. I mean, she's really hot and of course, pretty.

"Students, this is Patricia Williamson. She just moved from England." He said to us. Wow.

"Patricia, you may sit with Eddie Miller and Jerome Clarke, over there. They will help show you around." He said pointing at our seat. She rolled her eyes and walked over to us.

"Move."She said. She sat between me and Jerry. Mr. Sweet walked out of the classroom. Right after that, the bell rung and we started the stupid lesson.

**Jerome's POV**

Eddie says that we are the luckiest guys in the whole school. We get to sit next to the new hottest girl ever. In the middle of class, the teacher called for a stupid assembly. We all gathered at the school hall. We were told to by Mr. Sweet told us to show her around, guide her and "stuff". We haven't talked… at all. I think she's avoiding eye contact and speaking to us as much as possible. It's whether she's too shy, which seems impossible, or she's doing it on purpose because she seems to hate everyone she sees.

Anyways back to real life… The three of us walked to the school hall together. And the new girl over here ignored us completely and just walked in the middle of us with a look that said to everyone who looked at her "Look away or I'll hurt you." We – by we I mean Eddie and I- looked for a seat quickly or we'll have to stand up for the rest of the stupid assembly.

We looked around and found nothing. When were looking around, she was gone. We looked around for her. We stopped when we heard her whistle to us, we found her already sitting down on one of the best chairs there are. And there was one chair on her right and one chair on her left. I sat on her right and Eddie sat on her left. We both looked at her as if she was not human. I widened my eyes to ask Eddie something. He just shrugged and we leaned back down on the chair. She looked at us as if we were crazy when we looked at her again, wondering…

"What are you staring at?" She said with an "attitude".

"How did you get this seat?" We both asked at the same time.

"I have my ways."She said, and the assembly started. Stupid.

**Patricia's POV**

I was standing there behind the two blondes who were looking for a seat when a hand tapped my shoulder twice. I turned and found a guy with a couple of his guy friends. I raised my eyebrows.

"Looking for a seat?" He asked. Idiots, obviously…

"Technically, yeah."

"Where're your assigned buddies, or helpers, or whatever they call it?"

"Looking for a seat. There."

"The blondies?"

"Yeah…"

"Here, just sit there… and call them."

"Okay, thanks." I said, then walked away to the place he pointed.

I sat there and whistled to the blondes and they walked towards me. Skinny tall blonde on my right and normal-sized blonde on my left. They started looking at each other then to me then to each other again. They looked at me as if I was not human. Skinny blonde widened his eyes to normal-sized blonde like he was asking him a question and normal-sized blonde shrugged. I looked at them as if they were crazy.

"What are you staring at?" I said when they were both staring at me.

"How did you get this seat?" The blondes asked at the same time.

"I have my ways."I said. Suddenly, the stupid assembly started.

"GOOD MORNING STUDENTS" The principal said aloud. Everyone answered with a lazy groan. The principal sighed and shook his head. He started saying some predictable boring stuff.

"We are here on this morning because today is the start for our new school year." He said. "There are also a few new students and blablablabla" You know I don't really care about all that shit. It's all so old and boring. I looked to my right, Jerome's sleeping. I look to my left, Eddie's yawning over and over again.

In about five minutes later Eddie fell asleep. I looked at them and shook my head, they were sleeping like babies. I tapped on skinny blonde's shoulder. He didn't wake up at all. I did the same thing to normal-sized blonde and the same thing happened.

In around thirty minutes, the assembly was over. I got up and woke Eddie up by shaking his shoulder, it didn't work. After many attempts of waking those two doofus' up. I'm oficially pissed. Since the room was empty. I thought it might be a good time to try... Ah, nevermind, I'll just do it.I got my IPod and headset out. I plugged in each one of them to one of their ears. Right side to Jerome, left side to Eddie and played the loudest song I have in the loudest volume.

"OY!" They both woke up in shock and yelled. I shook my head seeing them.

"Hey! That was so un- cool, Trixie." Eddie said rubbing his ear and so did Jerome.

"Okay, one, don't call me that, and two, it's your fault you didn't wake up. I've tried waking you two like twenty times." I said.

"Oh…" Eddie said. I rolled my eyes, then we then walked out of the hall.

"Where's everyone else?" Jerome asked.

"Everyone's already left, duh…" I said.

"Huh? How? I thought there was school today…"He said again. I gave him a look.

"Oh yeah… I just remembered." He said again. Idiots…

"Which house are you in?" Eddie asked me.

"Anubis House." I said.

"Oh, us too." Eddie said. We walked back to Anubis House together. When we reached the house, the house mom whom I met before, Trudy welcomed us. She called everyone to the living room of the house to introduce me. Joy came down first.

"Tweetle dee…"She said to Eddie. He rolled his eyes.

"Tweetle dumb…"She said to Jerome while passing them. He also rolled his eyes.

"TRIXIEEE! I missed you so much!" She squealed. , then she hugged me with one of her I-miss-you-so-much-I'm-gonna-squeeze-your-lungs-out hugs. Eddie and Jerome were looking at both of us like the idiots they are. I tapped her shoulder quickly and hardly, giving a sign that I can't breathe.

"Oh…sorry Trish." She said. The two blondes still looking at us confused.

"You two know each other?" Jerome asked.

"Duh…" Joy and I said at the same time. We sat on the couch together waiting for everyone else. In five minutes, Trudy came back with the rest of the Anubis House residents. And of course the thing that sucked the most of being new… SELF - INTRODUCTION. Once everyone has gathered in the living room, Trudy introduced me. Well that's great.

"Dearies, this is Patricia Williamson. She has just arrived from England." People started introducing their selves to me. There were a couple of heys and hellos. My roomates are Joy, and a short raven-haired girl called Mara. The rest of the girls are a blonde-haired, pink-obssesed girl named Amber and a dirty blonde-haired, smart girl called Nina.

The boys are the two blondies, an African-American -I think- jokester called Alfie, and a dark-haired, book-loving nerd, who can -surprisingly- play a guitar, named Fabian. We all started a normal, old, boring conversation. Questions like "Where did you go to school before?", "Why did you move to America?", "What classes are you in?", "Who are you rooming with?" and more were asked to me. Stupid predictable questions that annoys the hell out of me.

Finally, Trudy called us for lunch. Thank God, I'm tired of answering their stupid questions. After lunch, Joy and the other girls took me upstairs to Joy, Mara, and my room. There we sat on the floor, talking. Nothing interesting, just stupid, boring, girly lasted for a long time until everyone except for Mara and I left. I ended up listening to Sick Puppies. Ugh, it's so boring. It's even more boring than listening to Joy and Amber talking on and on about nail polish.

* * *

**Well, there it is guys... Like it? Hate it? Please review...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating in a while cause... I sorta forgot my password, but anyways...**

**Mermaid Lover: Thanks! I'm really glad you liked it. :)**

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

While the girls were all upstairs, we started to talk. We were all laughing until everything turned silent when suddenly, Jerome decided to speak.

"Okay…Who here is still single say I" He said, lifting one eyebrow.

"I" Mick and I said.

"Well we have two single guys. Let see… Who do you **want**?" Jerome asked again...

"Don't know." Mick said.

"Same over here." I said, even though I **want** the new hot redhead.

"Eddie… we know you **want **the new girl."Alfie said.

"Yeah, we know that." Jerome added continued with Fabian's nod.

"Okay, I do **want** her. So?"

"Ask her out… duh!" Jerome said, slapping the back of my head.

"Watch it, Clarke!" I said rubbing the back of my head. They all cracked up. I groaned, still rubbing the back of my head that hurts badly from Jerry's slap. When he didn't realize, I slapped him back harder.

"OW!" He screamed. We all cracked up this time without him and with me. He looks like he was going to slap me back. But his angry face turned in to an annoying mischievous smile and he faced me.

"Let's say… if you ask Patricia out, I'll pay you. What do you think?" Jerome asked lifting one of his eyebrows.

"How much?" I asked him.

"Fifty bucks." He said.

"You've got yourself a deal." I said.

"But she has to agree, and… if you don't succeed, prepare some money." He said again.

"Okay…Challenge accepted." I said. Everyone else looked at us for a moment then we all got back to eating and minding our own business. After we were done eating, we went to our rooms. I was rooming with Fabian. Yup, Stutter Rutter. No offense but he's a nerd, he read a book called "Solar System Is Our Friend".

Anyway, I was thinking about how to ask the redhead out. I know she is hard, she seems hard, full of attitude and a rebel apparently. It's gonna be hard, I mean how should I ask her out? She looks and ACTS mean, even to ME. I mean ME! The chick magnet, the bad boy.

I mean she's like the girl version of me. As I know anyway. I don't know her type of music, but she does dress like me at Anubis House -by that I mean casually-, same way of acting, we both don't listen other people, we both got attitude, and she is as stubborn as I am. I mean she's different, she treats everyone the same way. No special treatment, AT ALL. Even to popular and rich kids. Anyway, you got any idea about how to ask her out?

**Joy's POV**

Oh My Gosh! Patricia is finally here! I miss her so much. I went into the living room because I was called by Trudy. And when I came down, I saw… Patricia! But with the two blondes, Tweetledee and Tweetledum. I bet they're her new "buddies". I walked towards them.

"Tweetledee…" I said to Eddie. He slightly nodded.

"Tweetle dumb…"I said to Jerome while passing them.

"Joy…" Jerome said back.

"TRIXIEEE! I missed you so much!" I squealed. , then I hugged her. Eddie and Jerome were looking at both of us, confused.

"Need…Air…Can't…Breathe…" Patricia said.

"Oh…sorry Trish." I said. The two blondes still looking at us confused.

"You two know each other?" Jerome asked.

"Duh…" Patricia and I said at the same time. We all waited for the others while sitting on the couch. Five minutes later, Trudy came back with the rest of the other Anubis House residents, as in: Mara, Amber, Nina, Fabian, Alfie, and Mick. Trudy then introduced Patricia.

"Guys, this is Patricia Williamson. She has just arrived from England." People started introducing their selves to her. And she stayed with her I don't care expression. Soon, everyone started asking boring, old, and dull stupid questions. After a while, Trudy called us for lunch. I could see Patricia's "FINALLY!" expression.

At the table, I looked at Patricia. She ate just like Eddie, Alfie, and Mick. Patricia, Eddie, Alfie, and Mick –mostly Eddie and Patricia- shoved food to their faces. It's been sooo very super long since, I saw her the last time. I even forgot how she used to eat.

Anyway, I could totally see that Eddie is impressed by Patricia's actions. I know, I mean she's like the girl version of Eddie. They are so much alike. They have the same taste of music, same way in eating –shoving food to their faces-, same way of dressing their selves, they both do not follow rules, they both have an attitude, and they are also very, **VERY** stubborn. I mean, they're perfect for each other. The perfect couple.

After lunch, the girls and I called Patricia to our room. We sat on the floor and talked. I could see Patricia's bored face. We talked for a pretty long time. From 2:30 until like 4:50. Everyone, except for Patricia and Mara went outside to Amber's room. She sat down on her bed and took out her nail polish.

"Amber…"

"Huh?" I gave her the we-have-a-new-couple look and she raised her eyebrows. I gave her another look.

"Ooh ooh… Who?"

"You know…" I said. Sometimes I wish she could be less…stupid.

"Who, Joy? Seriously, just tell me already!" She said. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"She means Patricia and Eddie, Amber…" Nina spoke and shook her head.

"Thank you, Nina!" I exclaimed.

"Ooh" She nodded understandingly.

"Sooo…" she said again.

"Peddie!" I squealed.

"Ooh ooh, do I get to make a scrapbook?"

"Yes, Amber… You do." I sighed. Oh, Amber… sometimes you're just too dumb…

**Fabian's POV**

A new girl named Patricia came in today. Trudy introduced her. Eddie seems to have a crush on her, wait scratch that, **does **have a crush on her. We ate lunch. Patricia eats like Eddie. Jerome and Eddie had a bet, AGAIN. Eddie had to ask Patricia out. Eddie and I went into our room. Eddie is planning about how to ask Patricia out. I am reading a book that Eddie thinks is useless and filled with nonsense, in other words he doesn't get it… and hates it.

Long story short, he fell asleep with ear buds on and I am done with the book and playing my guitar, practicing random songs. I'm planning on singing a song to Nina on the talent show. And just now when I was stuck with all my thoughts, Jerome came in to our room without knocking, AGAIN.

"Ever heard the word KNOCKING?" I said to him.

"Yeah, yeah sure… Whatever." He said while walking in. I sighed and shook my head. He shook Eddie so hard, he fell out of his bed, literally.

"Dude!"

"Eddie, we have business." He said to Eddie.

"What business?" Eddie asked.

"You'll know. Now… GET UP!" Jerome said. Eddie groaned and smacked Jerome's face with a pillow. Jerome hits back, Eddie hits again, Jerome, Eddie, Jerome, Eddie, over and over again.

"Look! If you wanna have a pillow fight, do it somewhere else!" I yelled. They looked at me. But Jerome faced back to Eddie and literally dragged him outside. I sighed and got back to playing my guitar.

**Eddie's POV**

Jerome disturbed my sleep, my precious sleep. What's his problem?

"Okay, what's this "business" that we have to talk about?" I asked as soon as we got out of my room.

"Our little "You Need to Ask Patricia Out" business." He said.

"Yeah, what's wrong with it?" I asked him again.

"Have you figured out a way yet?"

"Nope."

"Seriously? You need to have plans if you're going to ask a new girl out, especially… if she's like… **_that_**!"

"FINE. Just let me get back to sleep."

"You've been sleeping from 5:15 until 7:15! Two hours!"

"Whatever!" I said while going to the kitchen.

"Food, just GREAT! You only eat and sleep!" He sighed.

"Shut up!" I said to him. He sighed again and shook his head. When I was in the kitchen, I saw Patricia, Mara, and Nina laughing together while walking towards the couch. When I was at the table and eating, Patricia walked to the kitchen and passed me. I winked and smirked at her which she replied with disgust look and went over to the fridge to get some juice.

She went back to the couch and the rest of the girls-Mara and Nina- giggled and was whispering to Patricia. Jerome then came to me and stared at me then to my food, then back to me and to my food again. He took the plate away from me and took a seat in front of me. He sighed.

"Seriously?" He said to me.

"What?" I said. He sighed again. He pointed towards my food.

"Are you seriously serious?"

"I don't know… Am I?" I replied. He sighed and went upstairs to the girls' corridor. I wonder what he's gonna do.

* * *

**Sorry if it sucks... Review? Please...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy people! I've only got one reviewer so far, but I'm still grateful that at least one person reviewed... I saw that there are around twenty seven views but only one review... :( I'm not gonna complain but please and I really mean PLEASE review... I'm seriously desperate...**

**disclaimer: I still don't own HoA... But I'll inform you if I ever do...**

* * *

**Eddie's POV (The next day)**

I was eating in the kitchen when Jerome came in and dragged me to my room which was filled with each and every boy in Anubis House.

Jerome raised both of his eyebrows and everyone nodded.

"Okay… This is creepy." I said. Jerome looked at Mick and Alfie.

"Mick, bring Joy. Alfie, bring Amber." He said and Mick and Alfie walked out and went upstairs.

"Guys, you're creeping me out here. What are you gonna do to me? Why do you need the pink and glitter duo?" I asked which they replied with complete silence. A few minutes later, Mick, Joy, Alfie, and Amber came in.

"Would anyone care to explain what's going on?"

"Okay… Eddie, I know about how you want to ask Patricia out. Actually we all know." Amber started.

"And you are here because?" I asked them.

"They called us to help. And of course we know that **many **girls are attracted to you, but this is Patricia." Joy said.

"So?"

"So you need help." Amber and Joy said at the same time.

"And how are you planning to do that?" I said.

"We're gonna convince Patricia…" Amber said.

"To go out with you." Joy continued.

"Okay then… Now Jerome, I thought you said if you lose the bet and Patricia goes out on a date with me, you'll pay me fifty bucks. And now why do you want me to win?"

"I want you to win so you won't annoy us." He answered.

"Mmm… Okay."

"Okay, enough with the chit chat, let's get to business!" Joy said.

"Peddie!" Joy and Amber squealed.

"Peddie? What the hell is that?" I asked them. All the boys shrugged.

"**That**'s your couple name with Patricia! Well there were some more like Edtricia, Patreddie and other stuff. But Peddie's cuter" Amber said. I turned to the guys.

"You guys agreed with this? Couple names?" The guys shrugged. I turned back to the girls.

"But… seriously? Peddie?" I said.

"Yup." Joy replied. I sighed.

"Okay… So what do you guys have in mind?" I said. They went closer and explained everything.

**Jerome's POV**

I went into Eddie's room to find him sleeping. When I came in, Fabian said something about knocking. But, I didn't actually hear it, oh well. I yelled at Eddie to wake him up and I got a slap on my face by a shocked and sleepy Eddie. I literally dragged him off his bed and pulled him into the front corridor.

"Okay, what's this "business" that we have to talk about?" He asked as soon as I dragged him out of his room.

"Our little "You Need to Ask Patricia Out" business." I said.

"Yeah, what's wrong with it?" He asked me again.

"Have you figured out a way yet?"

"Nope."

"Seriously? You need to have plans if you're going to ask a "hard" girl out, especially… if she's like **_that_**!"

"FINE. Just let me get back to sleep."

"You've been sleeping from 5:15 until 7:15! Two hours!"

"Whatever!" He said while going to the kitchen.

"Food, just GREAT! You only eat and sleep!" I sighed.

"Shut up!" He said to me. I sighed again and shook my head. I knew I had to get help. Why am I helping Eddie win the bet we made? Because he keeps on bugging us, guys that have girlfriends especially me and Mara. So I went upstairs to get help from Joy and Amber the two "Love Gurus" of the house. I knocked on Amber's door. Why I knock on girls' doors before I come in? I think you know.

"Come in!" I heard Joy and Amber's voice from inside. I came in and found the two Love Gurus giggling.

"Girls, I need your help. It's a couple problem."

"You and Mara?" Joy asked.

"No. Eddie and Patricia. I need them together."

"Hey! We were just talking about them."

"Eddie is going to ask Patricia out from a bet me and Eddie made."

"Aww, just a bet?" Amber asked, disappointed.

"Yeah but no. I do want them together so Eddie would stop bugging me and Mara." I said.

"Aww… You're thinking of Mara." Amber said.

"Okay, now… Tell your story." Joy said, suddenly turning serious after her giggle mode.

"Alright… So, we already made a bet. But Eddie… he's just too, too Eddie-ish. He doesn't have a plan about how to ask Patricia out. He's clueless. So…I need you guys to help him, I mean you know, convince Patricia. How? I don't know…That's why I came here."

"Okay, we'll help you. But, you do as we say if you want them together." Amber said. I nodded.

"Alright, we need each and every boy in this. Okay? We need you to catch Eddie, find his favorite type of music, and put him in his room. Get every guy's approval. Oh yeah, we will also need and will be getting help from every girl in Anubis House minus Patricia and Mara." Joy said, followed by Amber's nod.'

"Okay then. Thanks, bye!" I said while walking out of the door. I walked out of Amber's room and went downstairs looking for all of the boys minus Eddie. When I gathered them all in my room, I explained every single detail of what to do and why. They all nodded in agreement. Days later – I'm not sure how many days-, we did exactly what the two "Love Gurus" told us to (it's explained in details in **Eddie's POV**).

Anyway, turns out, Patricia is the female version of Eddie. They have nearly everything in common. There are only a few differences between them like Patricia's smart and Eddie's dumb, Patricia has a healthy and un-crazy mind and Eddie is crazy, Patricia's red haired and Eddie's blonde and of course Patricia's a girl and Eddie's a boy. Oh yeah… The plan? Eddie's gonna ask Patricia out to **their **favorite band's concert, Sick Puppies. I don't know when he's gonna ask her out but… eh. The concert's still a long time from now. I'm still confused on how did Amber get the tickets, when the concert is still two or three months from now. Oh well…

**Eddie's POV**

Long story short, now's already night. I'm walking in circles around my room -before Trudy calls for supper-, thinking about 'the plan' the pink and glitter duo has planned for me. We both have the same favorite band. I'm supposed to ask her out to her favorite band's concert. But that's still 'Plan B'. What's 'Plan A'? I need to ask her out normally, when it's just the two of us. Yeah, sure… When we're alone, of course. When we're alone… How, am I supposed to get her alone? Tell me…

Just when I was stuck with my own thoughts, Trudy called for supper. I went out of my room and went to the table. I saw an empty seat right beside Patricia. Joy looked at me and then looked to the empty seat beside Patricia. I know she saved that one single seat beside Patricia for me on purpose. So I sat there and she nodded and started talking to Jerome. I saw Patricia slightly rolled her eyes and eyed me from the edge of her eye.

I looked at her back and raised my eyebrows and she looked away. As soon as I saw supper, my eyes widen. It was Trudy's famous lasagna. I grabbed my fork and spoon and start shoving food to my face and so was Patricia. The only difference is her eyes didn't widen and she took her fork and spoon normally, not like me… who grabbed my fork and spoon like someone who hasn't eat in years. But still, she ate the same way that I did. She is so perfect for me, and-why am I turning into Amber?

Anyways, after I finished eating, I went to my room and grabbed one of my guitars. I played one of my favorite songs, then played some other random song just by the ending, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I said. The door opened revealing Joy and Amber who were holding Patricia who seemed to be dragged here by force. She looked at me with that ice cold look.

"Do you know anything about what they're doing?" She said then shot me with the death glare that could make anyone pee in their pants. I gulped.

"Right now, I don't have a clue." I said, still holding my guitar. Amber and Joy nodded to each other. They dragged Patricia in my room, let go of her, ran to the door, grab the key, and locked the door from outside. Patricia shot daggers at me with that look-away-or-I'll-murder-you look. I started playing my guitar again.

I looked at Patricia again who was playing with one of the guitars.

"You can play?" I asked her.

"Yeah… Something like that." She replied, not looking at me.

"Try. Sing." I said. I pointed to the guitar she was holding. She took it and played, umm… Sick Puppies' Maybe? But still, wow. She has a great voice and she can play the guitar. Just, wow. When she was done, I clapped my hands a little.

"Wow." I said then looked at her.

"What?" She said, putting the guitar back into place.

"You are amazing." I said to her. She just shook her head.

"I'm not kidding! You really are amazing…" I said to her again.

"Really?" She said with both of her eyebrows lifted.

"Yeah, really! You should perform for the talent show on, umm… I don't know when…" I said. She made an unsure facial expression and tilted her head to the side.

"Are you crazy or something?" She asked me, still unsure and looking at me with that look.

"Technically, well… not technically, but something like that. But still, you're great." After many times of her saying no, she finally nodded.

"Okay, okay! Fine. I'll do it. But **you **choose the song."

"Sure."

"Thanks, bye!" She walked to the door and tried to open it. She sighed and turned to me.

"Got a hairpin?" She asked me.

"Here you go." I nodded then gave her a little hairpin -I don't know how it got here. But I think its Joy's or Amber's-.

"Where did you get this?" She asked lifting the small hairpin. I just shrugged. She shook her head then kneeled down, facing the door. I tilted my head then realized she was picking the lock. I shook my head, realizing again how much she wanted to get out of here and back to her room. The door opened and she ran off to Amber's room. I'm guessing to kill Amber and Joy -who is often in Amber's room- for locking her in my room. Then again, why did she stay in my room when she can just pick the lock and run off to kill Amber and Joy?

**Patricia's POV**

Trudy called for supper when I was in my room. I called Joy who was still occupied by her new 'Teens' magazine. So I went down first. I sat on an empty chair next to another empty chair.

Joy soon came down and sat across me. Leaving an empty seat right beside me for… Eddie. Really? Is she serious? Soon enough, Eddie came out of his room and sat beside me. I rolled my eyes. I dug into supper as soon as Trudy put it on the table. Later, Eddie went to his room. Followed by Amber and Joy standing up right after I'm done. Joy gave the 'We need to talk' signal to me. I walked over to Joy and Amber. Suddenly, they grabbed my wrist and dragged me one of the boy's rooms… Eddie's. Shit. They knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Eddie said from inside. Joy and Amber opened the door.

"Do you know anything about what they're doing?" I said then shot Eddie with the icy cold death glare that could make anyone pee in their pants. He gulped.

"Right now, I don't have a clue." He said, holding his guitar. Amber and Joy nodded to each other. They dragged me in the room, released their grip, ran to the door, grab the key, and locked the door from outside. I shot daggers at him. He started playing his guitar again. He's actually pretty good. Anyway, do I have to explain about what happened? Because I really don't wanna, plus I just wanna get to the killing Joy and Amber thing, so…

After I picked the lock on Eddie's dorm, I ran upstairs to Amber's room. I didn't bother knocking, so I just barged in. They were both there, great! I don't need to waste my energy twice.

"Joy! Amber!"

"Uh huh?" Joy asked nervously.

"Yeah?" Amber asked, smiling. Wow, is she really **that** clueless?

"I'm gonna ask nicely, okay?" Joy nodded quickly, scared I guess.

"Why the hell did you lock me in that **thing's** room?! Out of all people, why him?!" I asked, **un-nicely**.

"Umm… We were umm trying to umm you know… uhh. Amber you answer her question!" She stuttered out the first part and yelled at the last.

"We were trying to make… **PEDDIE** happen!" She squealed happily.

"Peddie?" I asked, confused. What the hell was Peddie?

"You and Eddie. You know as in, Patricia and Eddie. Peddie!"

"Okay… And how do you suppose locking us in the same room would help?" I asked them. Actually, it did help… I kinda hate him a little teensy weensy less than before. Hey, don't judge me!

"Umm… We thought it could bring you two closer…"

"Whatever…" I said then walked out and went to my room. I sat on my bed, grabbed my IPod and headset and turned on Sick Puppies. After about an hour or so, I fell asleep.

* * *

**Guys... Be honest with me please, does this story suck? Peace out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Is everyone having a great day or what? Cause I'm having a terrific day! Anyways, I decided I won't complain about little amount of reviews... for now :) Anyways...**

**disclaimer: I ****_do_**** own HoA... Nah, just kiddin' I do not, under any circumstances, own HoA.**

* * *

**NEXT MORNING (Patricia's POV)**

I woke up the next morning and looked at the clock. 12:30, I'm late for breakfast. But, who cares. I'm not hungry anyways. I stayed in bed for fifteen minutes then grabbed my clothes and showered. I went downstairs and because I knew breakfast was long gone, I sat on the couch.

Apparently, everyone was gone. Jerome and Mara are at the park for their date, Joy and Amber are taking Nina shopping for her date with Fabian, Mick is somewhere exercising or jogging or doing some other sport stuff, Fabian is at the library and Alfie is somewhere around school. As for Eddie, sleeping… I guess.

Around fifteen minutes later, Eddie came out of his room and walked over to the couch across me and sat down.

"Where's everyone?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Gone." I replied simply.

"Where?" He asked again.

"Why should I care?" I said. He sighed and shook his head.

"Anyway, any idea for the song yet?"

Nope. How 'bout you?" I answered.

"Well, what if you sing uhh… umm, what's your favorite song?" He asked.

"Disgusting by Miranda Cosgrove." I answered. He gave me a look that I understood directly.

"You too?" I chuckled.

"Not most favorite, but yeah…" So we actually decided to practice. Soon enough, there was a knock on the door, and I ran upstairs.

"Bye!" He just waved like and idiot.

**Amber's POV**

This morning, me and Joy woke up early to drag Nina to the mall to shop for clothes for her date with Fabian. When I came back with Joy and Nina it was already 14:30. We peeked through the front door's window because we heard Patricia with Eddie, laughing. We actually saw Patricia spending time with Eddie. She was holding a guitar that had Eddie's name carved on it while Eddie smiled and looked at her with his idiotic smile. After she finished singing or whatever it is she's doing, we heard them laugh and 'aww'-ed. After a pretty long while, we knocked on the door and saw her run off upstairs while Eddie stayed there still with that idiotic smile and waving. We giggled then came in.

Me and Joy ran upstairs, dragging Nina with us.

"Guys! I know you're excited to see 'peddie' happen… but seriously, slow down." Nina yelled because she was nearly tripping. We got to Joy and Patricia's room. I knocked on the door while panting as Joy and Nina were because we ran the whole way upstairs.

"Come in!" Patricia called out from inside. Joy opened the door and I slammed it close.

"Patricia…" I said, still panting.

"We…We saw…" Joy continued.

"You… and… and…" Nina said continuing us both. Wow, she does catch up with things fast.

"Eddie… To… Together…" I said again.

"Dhh...D d d… Downstairs…" Joy continued me again.

"So?" She said.

"So you'll end up as a couple…eventually." Joy said followed by my nod. She looked at me with that look then burst out laughing and shook her head.

"No we won't." She said.

"Of course you will, you're like… perfect for each other." I said. She laughed again.

"Guys, you should know that actually, I already have a boyfriend…" She said then shook her head.

"What?! You never told me before!" Joy yelled.

"Yeah, I did. But you were too busy babbling on and on about Blondie." She said to Joy.

"Really? Oh yeah, you did. Sorry… Wait a minute! You're still with him? What's his name again…Mmm…What's his name ?" Joy said.

"You have a boyfriend?!" I asked her, shocked.

"Yeah…"

"What?!"

"Aha! Luke! That's his name! Luke! It's Luke!."

" Yes, Joy… His name is Luke, and he's visiting next week." Patricia said.

"You mean… Monday?" Joy asked. Patricia nodded.

"Three more days?" Nina asked.

"Yeah."

"Mmm… Okay then, we need to umm… umm… go!" I said dragging Nina and Joy with me.

"Umm… Okay." I slammed the door shut and dragged them a bit far from Patricia's room.

"Guys… We need to tell Eddie and Jerome about this! This is ruining peddie!" I said nearly yelling at them, I was nearly hyperventilating. This is what happens when a couple doesn't work out.

"Whoa… Chill Amber…" Joy said. Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out… I said to myself.

"We gotta tell Jerome and Eddie about all this." Joy said.

"Why Jerome?" Nina asked. We explained everything to her from A to Z. The bet and everything and she agreed to help us.

"Guys, we can't tell Eddie. Just Jerome, cause if he knows, he will have a mental breakdown, or he'll be depressed for the rest of his life…Or maybe both." Nina said.

"That's not good." Nina gave me the look and we ran down the stairs and just on time, Jerome appeared with Mara in the front door.

"Mara, can we borrow Jerome for a while? It's an emergency." I said. She shrugged and sat on the couch. We dragged Jerome to his room.

"What?" He asked.

"Jerome, do you want Eddie and Patricia to be together so he'll stop bugging you and Mara?" I asked.

"Of course! Speaking of that, how's everything going between them?" Jerome asked.

"Great, but there's a problem."

"What's the problem?" He asked.

"Patricia's got a boyfriend." I said.

"What?! She has a what?!" He yelled, shocked.

"I know, shocking." I said.

"Who's her boyfriend? Is he in this school?" He asked impatiently.

"No, but he's visiting next week on Monday."Joy said.

"Okay… We'll take care of this later." He shook his head and sighed.

"But we can't tell Eddie about this." I said.

"Umm… Why not?" He asked.

"Because he'll either have a mental breakdown or he'll be depressed for the rest of his life… or maybe both." Nina said.

"Uhh… that's not good. Okay… Wait, you're in this?"He asked to Nina. She nodded "Anyway, I'm gonna go. See ya!"

**Jerome's POV**

Oh no…Patricia has a boyfriend. Eddie will keep on bugging me. I know I can't tell him about this. We have to find a way to get them together. Now I'm thinking too much. I need to get back to Mara and think about this later. I went to the living room to find Mara trying to tutor Mick with Fabian's help. She smiled at me. I smiled back and went to the table to eat and of course, think about our little 'Peddie' problem. "I hate Eddie" was the only thing that I can think of at that time. So not helping right now.

**Joy's POV**

Peddie has to be done! It can't fail. But Patricia **already **has a boyfriend. After talking to Jerome about this, the three of us decided to go up to my room to watch Patricia and read magazines. When I walked in with Amber, we saw Patricia Skype-ing someone. She was laughing and smiling. Not usual. We walked over to her and saw…She was talking to her boyfriend, Luke.

We saw him mouthing something that looks like 'Who are they?' to Patricia. I think he was talking about us, cause Patricia look down to us.

"Yeah…" He nodded.

"This is Amber… and this is Joy. And, this is Nina. My friends from Anubis House." She said. We waved while smiling like complete idiots. Damn! He's super cute. He grinned.

"Yeah, hi…" He said. We heard someone calling him. He sighed.

"Mom! Wait a minute! Sorry Trish, gotta go. Bye!"

"Bye!" We heard someone scream again.

"Yeah, Mom! I'm coming, I'm coming…Geez." He smiled and left.

Soon enough, it was ten o'clock. Amber and Nina got back to their room and Mara came in. After getting ready, we heard Victor's pin drop speech. I was panicking under my sheets. Peddie has to be together! I started panicking even worse now.

** "Joy! Get a hold of yourself! Calm down… Just go with it, everything's** **just fine. You don't need a plan… Everything's gonna turn out just fine. Stay cool. **The voice inside of me said. Okay, it's all gonna be alright, no pressure. Everything's just fine. Nothing's gonna go wrong. I mean I have Amber, Jerome, and of course myself, with extra support from the rest of the guys. What could possibly go wrong? Hmmm… I wonder what are Amber and Jerome thinking of…

**Amber's POV**

I think this is the worst moment ever, in my life! Well, besides when I lost daddy's credit card, or when I missed a huge discount in Tiffany's, or when I forgot to bring my lucky heels, or when I, never mind. Patricia has a boyfriend! This so totally ruining Peddie.

**"Whoa, Amber… Calm yourself, don't hyperventilate... again. Just go with everything, it's all okay. You don't need a plan, everything will turn out just fine… Chill." **The voice inside of me said. Okay, it's all alright. Everything's just fine. Nothing's gonna go wrong. I mean I have Joy, myself, and Jerome, also the guys. What could possibly go wrong? Hmmm … I wonder what Joy and Jerome are thinking about…

**Jerome's POV**

Oh God, I think our little plan is not going to work…Wait a minute, we don't even have a plan!

**"Jerome! Get a hold of yourself! Relax…You're not Amber, don't hyperventilate, you're also not Joy, don't go crazy. You don't need a plan, it'll all turn out fine. Cool off…"** The voice in his head said. I turn to Alfie.

"Alfie! Are you asleep?" I asked him. He turned to me with sleepy eyes.

"I **was**. What do you want?"

"Nothing…" I replied and he went back to sleep. I turned and turned and turned again and again. I can't sleep. I tried to convince myself; It's all fine, I mean I have both of the love gurus on my side…What could possibly go wrong? I wonder what the girls are thinking of…

**Patricia's POV**

I can't actually sleep I turned over and over again. I look over to Joy, she was covering herself from head to toe with her sheets. I turned to Mara, she's the only one who looks fast asleep in happy dreams and all that shit. I opened the door, I decided to get a glass of water. I walked down the stairs and saw the kitchen light was on. And guess who's there. The two idiotic blondes, Eddie and Jerome in well…not PJs. I wonder what they're doing.

My guess was right, they were arguing and being stupid, as usual. I wonder what it is about this time. I walked in and greeted them.

"Hey blondies, what're you up to?" I asked them. They realized my presence and hid something behind their backs and started to look nervous.

"Mmm…Uh, we were… Uh you know…Ummm…" Eddie stuttered out. Jerome slapped the back of his head.

"Idiot…" Jerome muttered.

"OW!" Eddie screamed. I rolled my eyes. He slapped Jerome back. They did that again and again and again and again and again while saying "idiot" to each other over and over again. I walked up to them and slapped both of them.

"You both are idiots. Now tell me what're you up to." I said. The two blondes sighed, looked at each other then nodded.

"We'll tell you if you don't rat us out." Jerome said.

"It depends." I replied. Jerome sighed again then poked Eddie. Eddie shook his head.

"Nu uh, you tell her."

"No, you do."

"No, you!"

"No, you!"

"Guys! Shut up! Just tell me already..." Jerome sighed.

"Okay, so we were going to go to the movies but unfortunately, Eddie's car is stupid and it won't work and, Alfie who was suppose to come with us was dragged by Amber to we don't know where. So we have an extra ticket." He explained.

"My car is not stupid!"

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Shut up! What movie are you watching?" I asked them.

"This new horror movie called umm… this." Jerome said and showed me the ticket. Holy shit! I've been dying to watch this movie! I smirked at them.

"Look, you could use my car, if you let me watch with you." I said. They looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sure. Wait… how did you get a car here?"Eddie asked.

"I have my connections…"

"Now, how do we get out?"Jerome asked.

"The door is locked?" Eddie asked. Jerome nodded.

"Idiots, let me do it." I said and walked over to the door. I grabbed my hairpin and picked the lock. The door opened. I got out and so did they. We closed the door and ran over to my car. We drove to the movies and well, watched. Eddie and Jerome did a lot of screaming during the movie. Wow, I didn't think they'd actually be **that **scared. Ha! Babies… After the movie ended, we went back to Anubis House. In the car, we had a little talk about the movie.

"Damn…"Eddie muttered.

"What?"Jerome asked.

"The movie."Eddie shuddered, and so did Jerome.

"What about it?"I asked.

"What about it? What about it?! It was damn scary!"Eddie yelled, his hands in the air.

"Scary? It wasn't scary at all."

"What? Wasn't scary? There was so many blood…" Jerome shuddered.

"And so much- ugh" Eddie said.

"Yeah, whatever… We're here." We got out of the car and snuck into the house. We got into bed and slept.

* * *

**Does it suck? Do you hate it? Do you wanna destroy this story? Do you wanna kill me for asking so much questions? Review! Review! Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey... Sorry for not updating for a long time because well, school is pure hell on earth. Oh yeah, and remember when I said that Patricia's boyfriend's name was Luke? I just noticed some thing... Patricia/Luke = Puke. Whoops...**

* * *

**Patricia's POV (Three days later)**

I woke up in the morning. I saw Joy and Mara still asleep. It's Monday but we weren't suppose to go to school for two whole weeks. I checked the date. Louie's visiting today. I showered and got changed. I went downstairs to find well, no one. Around thirty minutes later everyone appeared. The doorbell rang. Trudy opened the door.

"Patricia, come here dear. There are some guests here for you." Trudy called me. I walked over to door lazily. As soon as I stood up, she left and went to the kitchen. When I saw who was at the door I stood there in shock. I thought he was supposed to come here at noon.

"I missed you Trixie. And they did too apparently." Luke said stepping aside to show me Ricky, Eric, and Alex. Them, haven't seen them in a while.

"So you decided to bring them…" I sighed looking at the three people behind him.

"Pretty much."

"You know what'll happen if Joy sees Alex right?"

"Yep, Joy will crush him." I sighed.

"Hey Ricky, Eric, Alex. Haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah, you too, Trix." Alex said. They hugged me one by one.

"We missed you, Trish. Even that blonde chic misses you." Eric said. I rolled my eyes. I brought them inside. As soon they got to the living room, well I guess you what happened.

"Who're they?" Jerome asked.

"Guys, these are my friends."

"Hey princess! Remember me?" Alex asked Joy. Remember when I said he only said short sentences? Yeah, but when it comes to Joy, he can say one of the longest and most annoying sentences you've ever heard. Everyone turned to Joy. Joy seemed to recognize his voice, she jumped up in shock. Not the happy kind. She walked over to him and pointed her finger at his face.

"You! You little…!"

"Joy…" I warned her before she started cursing again. She sighed and put her finger down.

"You remember me. Aww… How cute." Alex said. Joy was now officially pissed off. This is what happens every time they meet.

"Don't. You. Mess. With. Me." She yelled at him. He smirked.

"Uh oh, Joy's angry… I'm so scared!" He said with a mocking tone.

"Oh, you messed with the wrong girl. You're going down!" She yelled. Oh no, this isn't good. Joy pushed him until he fell and jumped, and landed on her side, right **on top** of him. Ouch, that gotta hurt. Everyone gasped, but Jerome and Alfie tried to hold back their laughter.

"OW! Joy! Get off me!" He yelled. He, after many failed attempts, finally stood up after having to wrestle Joy, of course.

"So, let's forget about what just happened. And, well… Dirty blonde hair's Luke, black hair's Eric, blonde's Ricky, and the one with dark brown hair, the one that Joy just crushed, is Alex." I introduced them.

"Why'd you visit?" Joy hissed.

"Well, we decided to visit Patricia well, because…" Eric started. He nudged Ricky with his elbow, and Ricky nudged Luke. Yeah, he doesn't talk often.

"Because we haven't seen her in a while and we missed her always complaining about everything, talking too much, yelling at us and pouring random liquid on our heads when she's pissed…" Luke continued. Everyone laughed. I slapped the back of his head hard. He rubbed the back of his head in pain. Jerome came up to him.

"Hey, I'm Jerome. And, how did you not scream in pain at her slap?" He asked.

"Nice to meet you, and well…when she slaps you more than ten times a day, you'll get used to it…" Luke said and they shook hands. I shook my head. Everyone started to introduce their selves.

"I'm Fabian."

"I'm Mick."

"Alfie."

"Eddie." They all shook hands and stuff. Minutes later, Trudy appeared from the kitchen.

"Are you going to stay here dearies?" She asked them. Luke nodded.

"Oh! You have to get settled down then. You can all stay in the attic." She said then ran off to who-knows-where. Victor isn't here because he's off somewhere with the other weird and aged teachers, so Trudy's in charge of Anubis House. We **all **head for the stairs. We helped them unpack and stuff. When we were done, it was time for supper. We ate and stuff. All the girls decided to sleep in Amber and Nina's room. We talked and laughed. We finally fell asleep.

**Joy's POV**

I can't believe that **thing** decided to visit. Ugh, eating supper with him is gonna be hell. Apparently, I had to help that little demon with his stuff. Well, Fabina is helping Ricky. Amfie is helping Eric, Jara… well actually just Mara, is helping Luke with Patricia. Eddie and Jerome just sat down. Mick's out for a run, so I'm stuck with **him**. Ugh!

"So, Joy…" He said.

"Shut up."

"Geez, someone's in a bad mood." He said. I was helping him with his clothes. In the bottom of the clothes, there was a notebook. I grabbed it and waved it in front of his face.

"Joy… Don't you dare…"

"What if I do?"

"You wouldn't…"

"Oh really? Watch me…" I whispered to him. "Hey everyone! Look what I found!" I yelled. Everyone turned to me. Alex glared at me.

"Don't. You. Dare." I waved the notebook in the air and ran out of the room still holding the notebook.

"JOY!" I heard Alex yell while running after me. I ran to my room. I read the notebook. I was shocked. I froze. It couldn't actually be real, could it? While I was in the middle of a huge shock, I heard footsteps, so I hid. After I heard a little talking, I heard the door open. Someone came in and locked it.

"Joy?" I heard Alex's voice. I can't believe it… He actually, I mean he… He really… He seriously… Ugh.

"Joy, I know you're there…" I hid further in the wardrobe. I heard footsteps coming closer. I closed my eyes tightly. Suddenly, the wardrobe door busted opened. I expected to see Alex, angry. But what I saw was Alex with worry written all over his face.

"So, did you read it?" I nodded.

"I want you to know that, everything I wrote in there was true. What I felt and everything else…" He said softly. Since when was he mushy? I just nodded in response.

"So…"

"Yeah?"

"Will you?"

"Uhh…" I mumbled a few words. I actually sort of do like him back…

"Is it a yes or a no?" He asked again. Instead of replying, I smiled. I flung my arms around his neck and crashed my lips to his. His eyes widen in shock. But he soon closed his eyes and puts his arms around my waist, kissing me back.

When we broke apart, I blushed and so did he. But his blush disappeared quickly and changed into one of his signature smiles.

"So it's a yes?"

"Duh…" I rolled my eyes and handed him his notebook back.

"See ya later…" I pecked him on the cheek and walked out. He looked shocked. That was un-expectable, and… sort of awkward. Oh well, now I have a boyfriend and my first kiss. Ehh…

**Alex's POV**

Wow. Joy kissed me. Finally. We – I,- she kissed me! And now I've got a girlfriend. I stood there in her room, shocked.

"See ya later…" She pecked me in the cheek and left.

"Joy, wait." She turned and looked at me. She raised her eyebrows.

"So we're together now? Right?"

"Yes, Alex. We are."

"One more thing…"

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Should we tell anyone that we're now an umm… item?" I asked.

"No. It's none of their business, and you do NOT want to know what Amber will do if she knows about…us." She shuddered.

"What'll she do?"

"You don't want to know… It's weird." I slid my arm around her waist but she escaped from my grip and gave me the look. I just rolled my eyes. We decided to go for a walk since everyone seems busy. I saw Joy looking at Amber who was occupied by her magazine, girls… We walked out to the school's picnic area.

We sat under a huge tree in the corner of the empty picnic area and just talked. After a few minutes, we heard someone laughing. Patricia… That's not usual, she's not with Luke! Well, I know that Luke likes someone else right now, this brown-haired chic he met at the coffee shop a few weeks before we came to America. I turned to Joy. We were looking at each other with the same expression.

"Patricia?" We asked at the same time.

"I guess so…" She said.

"Let's look…" She whispered. We peeked our heads from behind a huge tree to see Patricia laughing while holding a guitar in her hands. She was walking with… Eddie?

**Joy's POV**

Peddie! They're so cute together… But Patricia won't believe me that they'll look so cute together. I grabbed my phone and put on the video camera. As I turned the camera on, Alex stared at me in amusement.

"Why?"

"Hush…" As they left, I turned to Alex.

"Well?"

"Peddie. Me, and Amber."

"Huh?"

"You'll get it soon." I sent the video of Peddie together. And it looks like Amber got it because I heard a squeal, Amber's squeal. Then, I turned to him again.

"What was that?" He asked.

"That's Amber, now let's go back…"

"Uhh, okay?" We walked back to the house, hand in hand.

* * *

**Please review... I mean I know you have a life, unlike me... *bambi eyes***


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people... I'm really really really sorry for not updating for however long it was. But my teachers have been a real butthead. My art teacher told me to make a statue from paper and glue! I mean, doesn't he know how hard it is? Anyway on with the story...  
Disclaimer: I mean, it's called a disclaimer people... I don't own HoA**

* * *

Luke's POV (Saturday)

I woke up to my stupid alarm, and so did everyone. I'm still thinking about how to tell Patricia. Should I not tell her? No, I have to tell her. I mean like, I don't know how… You're probably wondering what I'm talking about. I mean I like Patricia, but I fell in love with another girl. She's really pretty, kind, and she doesn't pour random liquid on our heads when she's pissed… But how am I suppose to tell Patricia? I mean, I'm leaving tomorrow. I guess I need to tell her today.

"Figure out how to tell her yet?" Eric asked.

"I don't know, maybe? What should I do?" I asked, devastated.

"How about, straight to the point?" Ricky suggested.

"Straight to the point?! Are you nuts? She'll pour liquid on me! Let's just hope they're not having hot tea this morning…"

"Then don't tell her when there's liquid around, genius!" Alex said, as if it was obvious. Well, they've got a point…

"Well, it's actually… not such a bad idea! But when?"

"When she's alone, after breakfast…" Eric replied.

"Ugh… okay. But if I'm wet, I'll kill the three of you and hide your bodies under the bed leaving a note saying that you all committed suicide because of depression from too little sleep and too much work." I threatened them.

"That was very specific." Alex muttered. Soon enough, the five of us went downstairs for breakfast. After Patricia finished I grabbed her arm and dragged her outside.

"Yes?" She asked.

"We need to talk about…" I started.

"Our relationship." She said.

"How do you know?"

"I just do… So, what about our relationship?"

"Umm… I think we should break up…Cause, umm…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm in love with another girl… Umm… Are you gonna pour liquid on me?"

"No, I won't" She said. By the look on her face, I know she likes someone else.

"You like someone else too don't you?"

"Sort of, I'm not sure how I feel about him."

"Okay… So we're cool?"

"Yep."

"Who is it?"

"Who is what?"

"The guy that you like…" I asked her. She blushed then shook her head.

"No." She said then stood up and went inside. I shook my head and also went inside.

"C'mon… Tell me."

"No"

"Please…"

"No."

"Seriously…"

"No. See ya."

"Where are you going?"

"Shower!" She said then walked up the stairs. Same old Patricia. I went to the attic to pack. When I came in, I yelled:

"I'M DRY!"

"Told ya so!" Alex said. I rolled my eyes. I turned to Alex with raised eyebrows.

"Anyway, I got news that someone in this room just got a new girlfriend. Congrats to whoever it is…" Eric and Ricky looked at each other while Alex looked around nervously. Gotcha.

"Who is it?" Eric asked.

"What makes you think I know?" I asked him back.

"Well, you said it… You couldn't not know who it is…" Ricky said. The smart one.

"Fine, it's… ALEX!" I yelled out loud.

"Jerk..." Alex said.

"Now, WHO?" Eric asked him.

"Who what?"Alex asked back.

"Who's the lady?"Eric asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Alex asked while rolling his eyes.

"Joy..." Ricky whispered super quitely, not loud enough to hear if your not right beside him, or like us... we're close friends, super hearing...

"What?!" Eric yelled in shock but Alex just shrugged.

"I thought you and her- I mean- you were- and she- UGH It's so complicated!" Eric yelled.

"It's love… Anything's possible." Alex said.

"Yeah right…" Eric muttered. The rest of the day was just boring and uneventful.

* * *

**I know, I know... This chapter is short and boring. Next chapter will be way longer... This is the result of stress and writer's block. Keep reading to end world hunger!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey I'm here with-** _Me! Enjoy the chapter!_ **Before you read we want to thank Cutievvic97 and Toadetterocks15 for following and stuff. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Patricia's POV**

After the little 'talk' with Luke after breakfast, I ran upstairs and showered. My thoughts revolved around one person and one person only; Eddie. I can't stop thinking about him. A view of my mind: **Eddie, Eddie, Eddie, Eddie, Eddie, Eddie, Eddie, Eddie, Ed- Why can't I stop thinking about him? There's gotta be something wrong with him... or me. Either way. **

I think I'm starting to lose it, really. I went in my room to find Amber and Joy jumping up and down in excitement while squealing. How did I _not _see this coming?

"Trixie! Guess what? Guess what?" Joy squealed.

"Yes, Joy?" I asked.

"I got a boyfriend!" She squealed again and Amber nodded vigoriously.

"Yay? Good for you..." I said awkwardly."Umm, who's the lucky guy?" She raised her eyebrows saying; _you know who._

"Alex..." She said. I almost choked on my own spit. WTH?!

"I thought you- I mean, he- you wanted to- he was- you said- Ugh, whatever." **Love doesnt make sense.**

"Shocked? I thought so..." Joy said.

"It's impossible." I said, shaking my head.

"It's love... Everything's possible..." Amber and Joy said at the same time. Creepy. I climbed onto my bed and grabbed my phone from the nightstand beside my bed. I messed around with it until a new text popped up.

**(Eddie, **_Patricia)_

**Hey. :)~E**

_Um, where did u get my number?~P_

**What? No, ****_Hey Eddie_****? Rude much... :(~E**

_Whtvr. Now, where did u get my number?~P_

**I've got connections... ;)~E**

_Stalker... Anyway, why'd u text me?~P_

**Oh, nothing.~E**

_Get to the point, retard.~P_

**Rude much. Since u said so,wanna go 4 a walk?;)~E**

_Why should I?~P_

**Because I'm bored out of my mind. :(~E**

_And I care because...~P_

**Because u r bored and u have nothing better 2 do ;)~E**

_True, u text like girl... lol~P_

**Offensive. So u coming?~E**

_Sure~P_

**Meet me downstairs in 5 mins. C u.~ E**

Looks like I got a date. Oh well. I changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and a dark purple shirt that has random and cool red swirly patterns. I stuffed my phone in my pocket and went downstairs. After three minutes, Eddie appeared.

"Took you longer than a girl..." I muttered and he glared at me playfully. We walked out the door an towards the picnic area.

"Soooo..." He started.

"What?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I don't know..." I sighed. We kept walking.

"I feel awkward..." He said. I laughed.

**Eddie's POV**

**I feel awkward.** I thought. I don't know why, but Patricia laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"I feel awkward?" She asked. I must've thought that out loud.

**I feel like a total retard...**I thought. She laughed again.

"I thought that out loud didn't I?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Yep." Suddenly, we heard a squeal. Not just any squeal. Amber's. Our eyes widened.

"Not good." She said. We ran back to the house. A five minute date... It's still a date isn't it?

* * *

As soon as we reached the house, we were panting.

"Bye!" She called out and went upstairs.

"Bye!" I replied. I went in my room and dropped on my bed. Or at least what I _thought_ was my bed. Anyway, when I dropped on it, I felt a lump under the covers. Apparently, the 'lump' was Fabian.

"DUDE! WHAT THE HELL?!" He yelled. "Why did you drop on me?! What did you _thin_k I was?"

"Dude, chill! I'm sorry 'kay? I thought that was my bed. Sorry." I apologized. Then something weird happened. He started... crying?! Heck?

"I'm so sorry Eddie... I'm sorry... for yelling..." He sobbed. Heck? I called Trudy and she explained Fabian's current... situation.

"He has been having uhh... sudden mood swings. He's been acting like that since this morning. I'm guessing the spoiled juice he drank this morning caused this. He could act really uh... weird and childish due to the mood swings and he might stay like this for more or less, two days." She explained.

"Uh, okay... So he's mentally unstable for now, isn't he?" I asked.

"Sadly. Just tell me if he's erm... _troubling_ you..." She said then walked off to the kitchen. Oh, Fabian... What have you done to yourself?! Why didn't you read the expiration date?! Why Fabian? Why?

* * *

**Well, there you have it people.** _Read and review to end world hunger! _***facepalms* **_Shuddup. Anyways... SEE YA LATER!_ **Bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG! You guys are awesome! 16 reviews! OMG, I ****_cried_**** when I saw the amount of reviews. I jumped around my living room while laughing until I ****_cried_****. **_You guys are uh-mazing. We love you guys so much. Enjoy the chapter people! _

* * *

**Patricia's POV**

"Bye!" I called out while running upstairs to check on Amber and her... _situation_.

"Bye!" He replied. I barged inside Amber's room to find her eyes glued to her phone, grinning widely. She turned to me and squealed, running up to me then hugging me while jumping up and down over and over again.

"Uh, Amber?" I called her.

"Yes Patricia?"

"Can you let go of me?"

"Sure!" She replied, still not letting go.

"Sometime today, Amber..." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Oh, sorry..." She apologized.

"Oh, and Amber?"

"Yeah?"

"What was your epic squeal all about?" I asked.

"YOU!" She squealed again.

"Huh?"

"You and Eddie... Duh, you can be so blonde sometimes, you know." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah right, says the blonde bimbo..." I muttered. She glared at me then turned back to her normal I'm-a-blonde-air-headed-bimbo mode.

"Soooo... What's going on between you and Eddie? Eh, eh?" She said, closing the door and nudging me.

"Fudge? What do you mean?" I asked.

"I saw you two. Laughin' and stuff... Eh?"

"Heck? Are you a stalker or something?" She face-palmed.

"Just look at this..." She said then showed me a video of me and Eddie laughing. Then I heard a voice from the video. Joy's voice. Curse that litttle b*tch. Then I heard the voice of the devil herself.

"HEY AMBER! DID YOU SEE IT YET?!" She yelled from downstairs. Before Amber could answer, I did.

"JOY! YOU LITTLE B*TCH!" I could hear her footsteps running. I ran downstairs to find her looking around for a hiding spot.

"Oh no you don't!" I yelled then went after her.

"Nooo! You will never get me alive!"

"Yeah right! Imma kill you!"

"Someone! HELP!" She yelled.

"No one can help you, Joy. No one. Not even Trudy." I said as I cornered her.

"Back off, Trixie. I mean it." She said, scared.

"You're dead, Joy... You're dead..." I threatened her. Rught before Alex dragged Joy away.

"Sorry, Trixie! I need Joy!" I glared at him but let it go. I heard Joy thanking Alex over and over again for saving her. I shook my head and went upstairs. It's like... noon. Oh well... The guys are going back tomorrow morning and where are they anyway? The attic? Possibly. I went in my room to find Mara lying own on her bed typing on her laptop.

"Oh hey, Patricia." She greeted with her eyes still glued on the screen.

"Hey. Why so serious?" I asked her.

"Come here. You gotta take a look at this." She said. I walked over to her bed and sat down.

"What?"

"Here. Look at... this. Jerome and I set up a camera in Victor's office and check this out." I saw Victor talking to his bird and patting and stroking it. Creepy. He got out a small hair brush and started combing Corbierre. We laughed and I got off her bed.

"Nice. Jerome's idea?" I asked.

"Nope. Mine."

"Why?" I asked again.

"Victor pissed me off." She replied. I laughed.

"What could he have done to piss _you_ off?" I asked.

"He '_accidentally'_ locked me out of the house, in the middle of a huge rain! How could you not get pissed off?" She explained.

"Who else has access to see what Vicky's doing?" I asked, plopping down on my bed.

"Everyone in the house that has a laptop!" She exclaimed.

"This is priceless!" I said while laughing.

"Yeah, I just texted everyone that they all have access to see what Vicky's up to..." She explained.

"How did you get this idea?"

"Internet. Wait for it..." She said. Just then,laughter erupted all over the house and Victor practically roared.

"KEEP YOUR MOUTHS SHUT!"

"Oh, Victor..." Mara murmured, "Do not mess with me..."

* * *

_Review if you can people! Once again, we love you. Not in a weird stalker-ish way._


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! You guys are awesome, two reviews in one day I think! Nice...Sorry this is a short chapter, I'm kind of in a hurry. I've got a pile of homework for tommorow. But there's 716 words without the A/N. That's something... Onwards to the chapter! *Takes out sword and points forward***

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

Fabian walked out of the room and I lied down on my _real_ bed and picked up my phone. A new text from Mara popped up.

**U ****_all_**** have access to c what Vicky's doing on ur laptop. Click the icon on the left, enjoy. ~Mara**

Heck? I picked up my laptop and clicked it. A video of Victor's office appeared on the screen. Victor came in and picked up his stuffed bird; Corbierre. I swear that thing creeps me out. I mean, why would you even think of living with a dead animal that is stuffed. That is just plain creepy...

Anyway, Victor stroke his creepy stuffed bird and _pecked it's head_. Gross... Just then, laughter erupted from the all over the house and Victor's voice boomed.

"KEEP YOUR MOUTHS SHUT!" Then Fabian came in and started sobbing. I called Trudy. She came in and sat Fabian down on his bed.

"Did someone yell at him, Eddie?" She asked.

"Well, Victor yelled at the whole house and apparently, he took it personally. So, yeah."

"How loud?"

"Louder than a gunshot..." I replied.

"Oh dear..." She muttered. I got up and left the room, not wanting to deal with the mentally unstable Rutter. I walked in to the living room to find Jerome and Alfie rolling on the floor laughing.

"The Vicky joke?" I asked them.

"Yep. Jara did a good job." Alfie said, trying to stop laughing. While Jerome stood up and bowed.

"Thank you, thank you..."

"Your idea?" I asked Jerome.

"Nope. Mara's."

"HOW?" I asked him, obviously shocked. Mara came up with this?

"Victor pissed her off. She could destroy your life if she wanted to, you know." He replied.

"How could Victor piss _her_ off?" I asked him.

"He _'accidentally' _locked her her out of the house in the middle of a huge rain."

"Wow. New level of Victor's anoyingness..." I muttered.

"Still, how could Mara find such an awesome idea?" Alfie asked. Jerome shrugged in response. Just then, Victor walked down the stairs and glared at us.

"What's his problem?" Alfie asked when Victor walked out of the front door.

"Who knows? Maybe he was just born grumpy..." I muttered.

"What if it was that weird coat thing that he wears that makes him all grumpy and evil like that..." Alfie suggested.

"I think we should take that coat thing and hide it." Alfie suggested again. Me and Jerome facepalmed. We walked out, leaving Alfie as confused as ever.

"Guys? GUYS?" He asked out loud but we ignored him. Poor Alfie. When we couldn't hear Alfie anymore, Jerome spoke up.

"I'm gonna go ask Mara on a date or something..." He muttered and went upstairs to Mara's room. I sighed and went back in my room to find Fabian gone. Oh well. Then, I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Trudy came in, bringing a small bucket thingy filled with hot water and a small rag thingy, a thermometer, a towel and a blanket.

"Where's Fabian?" She asked. I shrugged.

"He was gone when I walked in." I said.

"Oh dear... Can you help me find him?" She asked a while setting down the stuff.

"Sure..." I replied, considering I have nothing to do here... Might as well go hunting for Fabian. We walked out of my room and looked all over the house. He wasn't anywhere.

"He's nowhere, Trudy. Waitt, was the front door locked after Victor left?" I asked her.

"I don't think so... Wh- OH MY!" She yelled. Everyone came due to Trudy's yelling, well except for the guests, Jerome and Mara. They're on their date somewhere.

"What happened?" Nina asked, running down the stairs with Amber followed by Patricia and Joy. Alfie came out of his room.

"Are there aliens? The apocalypse?" He asked. Amber facepalmed and I guess everyone mentally did it too. Then Mick came out of the kitchen, mouth full of whipped cream and there was a whipped cream can in his right hand.

"Whud haffend?**(What happened?)**" He asked, mouth filled with whipped cream. Trudy explained the whole story and they agreed to help us _hunt Fabian down_.

"ONWARDS TO FABIAN!" Alfie yelled and ran out of the door, followed by the rest of us, laughing from his sudden... outburst.

* * *

**Review to stop global warming! Come on, you know you want to... ;)**

**~A2122**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my lovely readers, wonderful weather we're having. Ijk, anyway... **

**sarvaniluvsbooks: Your wish is my command. Onwards to peddie! Hope u like this chapter ;)**

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

After laughing at Alfie's sudden outburst, we split up in pairs. Amber and Alfie, Joy and Nina, Trudy and Mick, Patricia and me. Amber and Alfie's looking in the school, Joy and Nina in the picnic are, Trudy and Mick in the library, and me and Patricia in the woods.

We were walking around the woods while screaming and yelling.

"FABIAN! FABIAN!"

"Here, Fabey Fabey Fabey!" Patricia yelled.

"Fabey?" I asked.

"Yep, that's what Nina calls him sometimes..." She said.

"Never knew... And I've been here longer than you..." I muttered. She chuckled.

"That's life, dude." She replied and I chuckled.

"That's life, dude?" I asked.

"Yep." She replied.

"Fabian! Why did you drink spoiled juice?!" I yelled out loud. Patricia laughed.

"He did what?!" She asked while laughing.

"Drank spoiled juice. Why do you think he's been loopy?" I asked, also laughing.

"Uhh... Sudden change of heart?" She asked.

"Sudden...Change...Of...Heart?" I asked while laughing.

"What? Maybe he decided to be crazy and loopy like that... Who knows?" She said while shrugging.

"It's impossible. Even I _wouldn't_ do that. That's just insane, even for me." I said.

I admit, I've done some insane things. But, stuff like this, just _cannot_ be a prank or some kind of joke. That is just way above my insanity.

"You doing insane stuff?" I nodded. "What kind of insane stuff?"

"Well, the three of us; me, Jerome and Alfie used to put random stuff in teacher's drinks. On chemistry, we poured some kind of exploding liquid thingy into the teacher's coffee. When she stirred her coffee, it exploded all over her face." I said.

"You call that insane? I blew up the chemistry lab in my old school and blamed it on my friend. I set a huge stink bomb in the principal's office on got expelled. In my other school, I set a small bomb in my history teacher's coffee and it exploded all over him when he tried to drink it. I set a confetti bomb in my homeroom teacher's desk and it blew up when she pulled open the drawer. Now that's insane." She explained. WOW.

"BOMB?" I asked her.

"Yep. My friend thought me how to make bombs out of almost anything."

"Why are you so obsessed with bombs?"

"I'm not. They're just awesome like that." I laughed.

**Patricia's POV**

Me and Eddie were looking for Fabian in the woods when I realized something. Which part of the woods are we in? Cause tthis place, isn't one bit familliar.

"Hey, Eddie."

"Yeah?"

"Which part of the woods are we in?"

"Uhh, I don't know..." He replied.

"I don't know?!" I yelled. It was getting dark. This part of the woods is just creepy. It reminds me of when- nevermind.

"Let's just call Trudy and stay here for the night, okay?" He suggested. Since I don't have a better idea, I agreed.

"O-okay..." I replied. He took out his phone and called Trudy.

"Uh, Trudy... We're lost." He said. "We don't know exactly." Pause."Yeah, okay. Thanks." He hung up and turned to me.

"They haven't found Fabian yet and they're gonna look for us as soon as possible." He said.

"O-okay. Wh-whatt n-now?" I said, shivering. It's damn freezing out here. Eddie took off his jacket and pu it over my shoulders.

"Here."

"Th-tthankss..." I said.

"You're welcome, Patricia."He said. My stomach flopped around when he said my name. Maybe I should get that thing removed. Anyway, I just noticed how close we were. Our noses almost touching. Before I knew it, he leaned down and his lips touched mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his went around my waist. Wow. Just wow. I kissed back.

I pulled away first, gasping for air, and so did he. Our foreheads were still touching and his arms were still around my waist.

"Be my girlfriend?" He asked

"Yeah." I smiled and nodded. I pecked him on the lips and sat down under a huge tree. He sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"How come you're so warm?" I asked him,"I'm frickin' freezing here..." He chuckled.

"I'm warm because I'm awesome." He said.

"It doesn't make sense."

"Get over it." He said then kissed the top of my head. I gotta say, it's perfect. Except for the fact that I'm freezing and stuck in where my worst nightmares takes place; the woods.

* * *

**Why is Patricia scared of the woods? You'll see... **_It's because_ sh-** Shut up. Don't spill or I will kill you.** _*gulps* Okay...*nods quickly*_ **Oh, and sarvaniluvsbooks, there's your peddie! ****Until the next chapter!**

**~A2122, Cutie**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey people! Sorry for not updating, go ask my teacher what happened -_- Okay... Just imagine I have a disclaimer. Onwards to the chapter!**

* * *

**Patricia's POV**

I woke up and looked around. Why am I in the woods? Then the memories of last night came flooding back. Oh yeahh, we're lost. I blushed when I remembered kissing Eddie and him asking me to be his girlfriend… Wow, many things can happen while you're lost, eh?

I turned to see where Eddie is. Or at least where he _should've_been. He was gone. I walked in circles around the clearing, thinking about where he could be. Then, I heard rustling in the bushes. I picked up a big and hard dead branch and threw it to the bushes.

"OW! Damn it!" The person in the bushes yelled. Then Eddie came out of the bush, rubbing his head in pain.

"Sorry…"

"What the heck, Patricia? How strong are you? It hurts, damn it!"

"Sorry. Ooh, that's gonna leave a mark." I said, looking at the bruise caused by moi.

"It sure will, won't it Patricia?" He asked/said, glaring at me.

"What were you doing anyway?" I asked.

"Unlike you, I woke up early and tried to get some food and ended up tangled between branches on a goddamned tree." He said, glaring at a tree a bit far from us. I laughed.

"Oh sure… Laugh at my pain." He said sarcastically.

"Sorry… You were trying to get food on a tree?"

"Yeah."

"Fruits, eh?"

"Ummm… Yeah."

"Were you trying to get squirrels and birds?" I asked.

"Um, yeaaaahhhhh…Sort of."

"You dumbass…" I muttered, laughing. He glared.

"At least I tried to do something!" He defended. I just rolled my eyes and he huffed.

"Whatever you say, Eddie…" I muttered. He pouted.

"At least we don't have to go to school." He said.

"Yeah, that's one bright side…" I replied. He opened his mouth, but was cut off when we saw the bush move.

"What is that?" Eddie whispered.

"I don't know!" I screamed/whispered.

"Let's look." He whispered.

"You're the guy, you go look." I whispered back.

"Why are we whispering?" He asked/whispered.

"I don't know, you started it." I replied, whispering.

"Fine, I'm gonna go check." He whispered then walked towards the bush carefully and silently.

"Move it, Eddie!" I whispered/shouted from where I am. He looked at me then glared.

"You're _not _the one doing it so shush." He said, emphasizing the 'not'. Just then, something shocking happened… Fabian jumped out of the bush, shocking us all. I jumped a little, Fabian screamed out loud, and Eddie jumped back, shocked obviously and screamed like a girl.

"Fabian's back!" Fabian yelled. I guess the expired juice still has the effect on him… Eddie got back up while I was rolling on the ground laughing, gasping for air.

"Fabian, are you?" Eddie asked.

"Me what? Huh? Huh? Huh?" He asked like a little kid.

"Trudy said it would only last for two days at maximum… I guess not." Eddie muttered. Just then, Jerome fell face first from behind a tree with Mick almost falling on top of him. I guess we're going back.

"Fabian!" Nina.

"Patricia!" Joy.

"Patricia!" Mara.

"Fabian!" Mick, Jerome and Alfie.

"PEDDIE!" Amber squealed, "and Fabian…" Then Trudy appeared.

"You guys scared me…" She said, hugging the three of us, "Oh my gosh, never do that again." We all laughed for no apparent reason and started to walk back to the house. When we were half way there, we realized something…

"FABIAN!" We all yelled. And again, he has disappeared.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, I'm supposed to be packing now... But I'm not, so yeah... R&R!**

**~A2122**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys... Sorry for not updating in a super long time but yeah, wifi problems. I'll ****_try_**** to make this chapter longer than the last one.  
Disclaimer: I don't own HoA.**

* * *

**Fabian's POV (AN: He's already normal, then turns loopy again. I'll be explaining from what he sees. So it's weird. It's before he met Patricia and Eddie in the woods)**

I woke up lying on the ground of the forest. What part, I don't know. I stood up and looked around. My stomach was growling. I tried looking for fruits but ended up with nothing. Until I tripped on a root, landing face first on the ground. I looked up and found a bush with purple colored berries. I stood up and took one of the berries, examining it. **There's a big chance that it's poisonous, but it could be not poisonous. If it's poisonous, I could die at worst and if it's not, I could get a full stomach. **I pondered about it for a while. But then I thought, **Oh, what the heck...** and ate it. It tasted good at first and I ate more. After like ten or so, I started feeling dizzy. Then I blacked out.  
***Time skip until Fabian wakes up*  
**I got up shakily, holding onto a person's arm. **(AN: He thinks it's a person. It's actually a tree's branch. When I say person on loopy Fabian's POV, I mean either a tree or another thing.) **  
"Sorry sir, thank you." I said to the person. I got up and walked shakily further into the woods. I bumped into an old lady **(AN:Tree)**  
"Sorry, ma'm." I said, bowing a little. And she smacked me with her purse **(AN:He got hit by a branch.)** And I continued to walk shakily with a bruise on my forehead. I bumped into a little girl** (AN:Tree stump.)**  
"Sorry, there..."I said and a ball came hurling towards me **(AN: A rock)**  
"OW!" I yelled and then I heard voices.  
"Hey isn't that Fabian's voice?" A girl asked. **(AN: He doesn't remember who they are. It's Nina)**  
"Jerome! Why did you throw a rock?!" Another girl.** (AN: Mara)**  
"I heard something moving!" I heard and the sound of slapping and an "OW!" followed. I started walking and soon breaking into a run, tripping on random items and running into many people. I stopped when I reached a huge puffy green rock **(AN:Bush.)** I hid behind the rock when I heard voices. **(AN:Peddie's voices) **I jumped from behind the green rock.

"Fabian's back!" I yelled. The girl jumped back a little, I screamed again and the boy screamed like a girl. **(AN:Patricia and Eddie.) **Then the girl started to laugh.

"Fabian, are you?" The boy asked while the girl regained her composure.

"Me what? Huh? Huh? Huh?" I asked, rocking back on forth on my heels.

"Trudy said it would only last for two days at maximum… I guess not." The boy muttered. Who' Trudy? Who is he? Who is she? Who am I? Oh wait, I'm Fabian. Just then, another tall blonde guy fell face first from behind a tree with another blonde almost falling on top of him.

"Fabian!" Who's she? **(AN: Nina)**

"Patricia!" A brunette yelled, **(AN: Joy)**. I'm guessing the girl before was Patricia.

"Patricia!" A short raven-haired girl. **(AN: Mara)**

"Fabian!" Who the heck are these people? **(AN: Mick, Jerome and Alfie) **

"PEDDIE!" A blonde girl squealed, "And Fabian…" What the heck was peddie? Then an older raven-haired lady appeared.

"You guys scared me…" She said, hugging the three of us, "Oh my gosh, never do that again." What the heck? Why is she hugging me? Never do what again? I feel so lost. Then everyone started laughing while I just stared blankly at them. Then they started to walk back to wherever it was they lived in. I followed behind them. When we were almost halfway there, I saw something glistening somewhere in the trees. I walked towards it as it continued moving. I slowly, without realizing, separated myself from the group.

The glistening item kept on moving further and further into the forest. I kept on following it until it stopped. I didn't realize I had stopped in a clearing. There was a pond near the clearing with very clear water. So clear, that you can see the bottom of the pond clearly. Amazing, huh? **(AN: Fabian's starting to get back to normal. Yay or no yay?) **

Something in me told me to drink the super clear water. So trusting that something in me, I did. I fell on my knees as the pain seared throughout my body. My skin feels like its burning. I tried to say something but my throat was dry and moving even my mouth hurts. I tried to stand up but my legs wouldn't agree to do so, and I fell back to the ground on my knees. I put my head in my hands as the pain reached my head.

I tried to stand up again; Big mistake. As soon as I did it, the pain grew larger and attacked my head again. Giving it much more pain than it was dealing with before. I fell to the ground again, my head in my hands. I screamed in agony but nothing came out. Then I heard a dark chuckle so familiar, but my brain didn't process quick enough before something hard hit the back of my head and everything went black. Though I was out, I could still hear the dark chuckle replaying in the back of my head.

* * *

**Dun dun dun... Who poisoned Fabian ****_again_**** this time? Things are getting more... "serious". So basically, I've poisoned Fabian three times and made him get kidnapped. Sorry to all of you "Fabian-lovers". But he's my source of "drama" and humor.  
And as for me reviewer; Greekawesome: thanks and my phone is screwed, so stop 'texting' me. -_-  
So, we've got 28 reviews. Can we make it 30?  
~A2122**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! Sorry for not updating in a looooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggg time. So, I'm guessing you don't wanna hear my excuse.  
Disclaimer: ...**

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

And again, Fabian was gone. Just like that. I swear, we need to lock him up in a room, no windows, no doors, no nothing...

"I swear, that kid has a talent of disappearing..." Jerome said.

"Yeah Trudy, you should consider locking him up in a room..." Patricia said, voicing my previous thoughts.

"With no windows, or doors." I added.

"I really should, shouldn't I?" She chuckled.

"Yep." Alfie nodded. She laughed.

"Should we look for him tomorrow? Again?" Mara said, emphasizing on the word 'again'.

"Of course, enough for today..." Trudy replied. And we all headed back to the house. By the time we got back, it was noon and it was raining, real big. And Victor was nowhere to be seen, even in his office, the attic, or the basement. Since we got a week or two from school, **(AN: Did I mention that before?)** Victor usually spends his time in either the basement, attic, or his office. Probably trying to bring Corbierre back to life, or trying to grow an even thicker mustache, or beard.. Or whatever that thing stuck to his face is called...

"HOUSE SWEET HOUSE! OH, HOW I'VE MISSED YOU!" I yelled dramatically, falling on my knees and kissing the floor. It had a weird taste... Gross. I immediately stood up and wiped my mouth with my hand.

"Okay, gross. Remind me to never, and I mean NEVER, do that again. Under any circumstances." I said and they just laughed.

"Oh, suurrree.. Laugh at my misery, you sick sick people." I said, "You should be ashamed of yourselves." And they stopped laughing. Then started again. When suddenly the door slammed open. Revealing a wet Victor. It looked exactly like whatt you see in movies; The door slams open and reveals a creepy guy. There was a big rain outside. And just as you see him, thunders and lightning flashes in the dark sky outside. And when you're all still staring, he slams the door close and shouts. Exactly like that.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! THIS IS NOT A ROOM FOR A REUNION, MOVE ALONG!" He shouted and when nobody made a move, he yelled again.

"GET OUT!" And just like that, he walks upstairs to his office and slams the doot shut. I swear, sometimes it looks like Victor really came out of a movie. We all went to the living room and sat down in different spots. **(AN: I don't remember what's in there, I'm making this up.) **Nina sat on the couch. Next to her was Joy, and next to her was Amber. Alfie was sitting on the floor, in front of Amber, and Mick beside him;in front of Joy. Mara was sitting on the other couch, next to Jerome, who's next to me and Patricia beside me.

"Soooo..." Mick starts, trying to break the awkward silence... And failing.

"The great Alfredo is sensing awkward awkwardness!" He announced while pointing a finger to the ceiling and standing up. Amber shot him 'the look', which made him put his hand down and sit back down on the floor.

"Okay! This is frustrating. Someone say something already!" Jerome yelled. But no one moved, talked or even blinked.

"Amber, I don't care if it's one of your fashion outbursts! Say something!" He continued.

"Okay, then if you say so, Jerome. We-" She started, but was cut off by Jerome.

"Okay, Amber. Nevermind I said that. I don't want to be deaf. So, anyone else?" He said and Amber pouted.

"Okay, fine! You don't want to hear about fashion, then come up with something better to talk about." She said, still pouting.

"Okay, we will!" Jerome said.

"Fine!" Amber again.

"Fine!" And Jerome.

"Okay!" And Amber.

"Okay!" And Jerome.

"Done!" And back to Amber.

"Do- Okay, fine. Someone, except you Amber, say something already." He said.

"Well, Jerome. If you just let me ta-" She tried to argue.

"No." He replied stubbornly, crossing his arms.

"Nu uh, Jerome. You do NOT, and canNOT 'no' me." She said with the same amount of stubbornness, shaking her head.

"Yes, I can." He said, still with the same stubbornness.

"No, you can't." She replied, still as stubborn as before.

"Yes." He said.

"No." She shot back, crossing her arms like he did.

"Yep." And again with Jerome.

"Nope." And Amber.

"Ya uh." And Jerome.

"Nu uh." And Amber.

"Oui." And Jerome.

"Aucun." And Amber, shocks me that she speaks French.

"Ja." And Jerome with... German?

"Nein." And Amber. It shocks me how many languages those two know...

"Sí" And again with the shock.

"No." And Amber. Gosh, it still shocks me how much they know. Jerome shocks me a lot.. But Amber, she gave me a heart attack.

"Ndiyo." He said. Okay, I don'tt even know what that is. But something tells me that it means 'yes'.

"Hakuna." She replied. Okay, what the hell? I doubt even Nina or Joy, knows what that is, and she's the smart one. Just wow. When I said Amber gave me a heart attack before, I was overreacting. But now, I'm serious. Where does those two learn all this stuff?

"Etiam." Again, it still shocks me that they know that much.

"Nulla." She replied. Jerome opened his mouth to say something else when Nina cuts him off.

"Shush! Jerome, don't you dare say a single syllable, or even make a single in any language." Just as Amber opened her mouth, Nina gave her a glare.

"Don't you dare open your mouth, Amber. Even the slightest noise coming from your mouth in any language, I swear, I will set your pair of favorite heels on fire." She said. That shut them both up. Who knew Nina can be so intimidating. After a few minutes, she looked at them and nodded.

"You can speak." She said and thy both sighed.

"Okay, I hae an idea on what we should do." Jerome said and shared a look with Amber, then they both nodded.

"Okay, I have a bad feling about this." Patricia muttered, her head in her hands.

"It's Truth or Dare." Amber said, ignoring Patricia.

"Should've guessed it..." Mara said.

"Okay! Ley's start!" Amber exclaimed,

"But-" Patricia started.

"No buts, Patricia. We'll start with Jerome." Amber said and Jerome nodded.

"Okay, Jerome. Truth or dare?" She asked.

"Um... Dare." He said, scared and unsure. Well, he should be. Surprisingly, Amber makes the best and creepiest dares. Especially when Amber gave him a creepy smile.

"I dare you to paint Corbierre um... Pink." She said.

"Wha- How?! When?!"

"Later, in the evening. I heard he was going out for a pretty long time. Four hours or so." She said.

"And the paint?" He asked.

"I have some in my room." She replied. He put his head down and sighed.

"Okay... Now, Nina. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." She replied.

"Why did you pick truth?" He asked.

"Because antyone who picks a dare from you is a complete utter dumbass with a brain smaller than a speck of dust." She replied and everyon chuckled.

"True..." He said and smirked.

**Patricia's POV**

"Okay, Eddie. Truth or dare?" She asked.

"Uh... Dare. Waitt, no truth. Wait, dare." He said and Nina smirked.

"Okay, I dare you to drink five cups of ketchup." She said. He looked terrified and started shaking his head.

"No, no, no, no, no,no, no, no... Nina, you know what that stuff does to me." He muttetred.

"A dare is a dare, Eddie. Joy, get the ketchup and cups." She said and Eddie swallowed while Joy stood up and stalked towards the kitchen.

'What's wrong with the ketchup?' I mouthed to Mara and she just shook her head.

'You'll see...' She mouthed back. Something tells me that it isn't going to be good. Joy came back from the kitchen and poured five small cups of ketchup.

"Come on, Eddie. You have to, drink." Nina said. He gulped and nodded.

"Okay." He downed the first two cups and nodded.

"Three more to go..." He mutered and grabbed the third cup. He downed the next two cups and sighed in relieve.

"I'm okay! I'm good!" He exclaimed. I wonder what should've happened to him... Somehow, Joy ended up asking me.

"Patricia, truth or dare?" She asked.

"Ugh, truth. I'm not taking chances." I replied.

"What is the one thing you're scared of?" She asked and I groaned.

"Feet. I have a phobia of feet." I said and evveryone looked at me.

"What? Okay, Alfie. Truth or dare?"

"Dare. Definitely dare." He said.

"Okay, I dare you to set off a bomb in Victor's office tonight. When he's IN there." I said.

"Okay, where will the amazing Alfredo get this bomb?" He asked.

"From me." I said, "Get it from me after dinner." He opened his mouth to say something when I cut him off.

"No, it won't damage anything. It's a stink bomb." I said and he sighed.

"Okay..." He said. And he pointed towards Mara.

"Well, Mara... What is it? Truth or dare?" He asked and she gulped.

"Uh..."

* * *

**Done. And I've got a question for you. How old do you thimk I am? And why? The closestt guess will get a shoutout. Sorry for the cliffhanger, it's 2AM and I haven't slept at all. Bye.  
~A2122**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey! I was rereading this whole story and thought 'wow, this is crap.' So, I decided I should rewrite the first few chapters, I'm already rewriting chapter five. Don't expect me to update soon, I've got rewriting to do! And oh yeah, this is 3 pages in Word! Whoop! And check out my oneshot for HoA One-Shot day.  
Disclaimer: No.**

* * *

**Patricia's POV**

**"Well, Mara... What is it? Truth or dare?" He asked and she gulped.**

**"Uh..."**

Mara shook her head and sighed.

"Okay, I choose-" She started but was cut off by Eddie, collapsing to the floor. Like seriously, what? I looked at Mara questioningly and she nodded.

'The ketchup effect.' She mouthed and I nodded, slightly confused. What kind of person would collapse because of ketchup? Eddie does, apparently.

'Okay?' I mouthed back and she shook her head.

'Wait for it… There's still more to come…' She mouthed to me again and my eyes widened. And she was right. Eddie immediately sat up and looked around. Everyone fell silent for a few seconds until Eddie screamed and ran off towards the kitchen, still screaming his head off. Jerome sighed.

"Come on, let's go get him. If it gets too weird like last time… We'll just let him be." He said, standing up. Last time? Everyone stood up and walked into the kitchen to find absolutely no sign of Eddie whatsoever. He just disappeared. Like, poof. Oh great, now we have _two_ loopy guys running around and disappearing. Life just can't get any better now, could it? Apparently one loopy guy just wasn't enough.

"Last time?" I asked Mara and she nodded in response.

"Yup, last time. I think he broke his nose…" She said.

"What? How?" I asked. Seriously, who wouldn't be confused if a guy broke his nose because of ketchup? Then again, what kind of guy _would_ drink ketchup willingly?

"I don't know, no one knows. Even Eddie, the dumbass himself doesn't remember." She said.

"Come on, let's start looking for him…" She sighed and shook her head. We all walked around the house, looking everywhere. Even the attic, the basement and Victor's office. We all eventually walked back into the kitchen with absolutely no clue of where the blonde went.

"Okay! This, all of this, is pointless." Jerome said. Joy opened her mouth but closed it quickly when she looked out the window. Her eyes were wide. We all turned our heads towards the kitchen window to see a flash of bleach blonde hair and dirty blonde hair running off in top speed into the general direction of the woods. There were muffled screams from outside. We all looked at each other and thought the same thing, **_'Eddie.'_** We all ran out the door towards the woods. It was already getting dark outside. Jerome who was in front, suddenly stopped, making us all crash into him. We were already in the woods, while the blonde was way far in front of us. The guy with bleach blonde hair looked over his shoulder but saw nothing because we were already hidden behind the trees. He turned his head back forwards and kept walking while dragging Eddie, I think, along with him. My eyes widened when I realized something, there was duct tape covering his mouth and his wrists were tied together with a rope and he didn't look so loopy now, he looked terrified. Not loopy, terrified. He was back to normal. And he's being kidnapped. Could life get any better? Note the sarcasm.

After following the two blondes for a while, Alfie just _had_ to step on a dead twig on the ground. He just had to. All of us immediately hid behind the trees, being as silent as possible. The blonde dude, apparently hearing the twig snap, turned around and scanned the area. He narrowed his eyes and with his free hand that wasn't holding Eddie, reached into his pocket and rummaged through it. No doubt looking for, uh… something… When he took it out, I swallowed hard. It was a knife, or dagger or whatever you call it, I'll just call it a knife. Anyways, holy shit, the dude has a frickin' knife! Like, seriously?! The knife thing glistened under the moonlight, making it look like one of those movie scenes where a guy kills another guy in the clearing. Wait, a clearing? Oh, I hadn't realized we had reached a clearing… oh well. Anyways, back to the story…

"Anyone there?" He called out, holding the dagger or knife thing with one hand and the other still holding a struggling Eddie. Is he stupid or what? I mean, who would yell 'Over here!' to a guy who has a knife? Mara, who was next to me, gulped. I looked at her reassuringly and turned my attention back to the blonde holding a knife. Boy, did that look like a terrifying knife right now…

"Is anyone there?!" He yelled, looking around with his eyes narrowed. He took one last glance at the clearing before he continued walking towards wherever it was he was taking Eddie. Wherever it was, I was one-hundred percent sure that it wasn't going to be good. It was just a gut feeling, but my gut feeling is usually right. Like, never ever wrong. And that's bad… We continued following him, more careful this time. Fortunately for us, there were no more twig snapping accidents. The blonde guy dragged Eddie, who was still struggling to get away and run off, behind him. Ouch, those are going leave some marks… We finally reached the end of the woods. Hidden by the trees surrounding it, was a huge warehouse. The blonde guy dragged Eddie inside the warehouse, and after a few minutes, he walked back out without Eddie and locked the doors to the warehouse. He drove off in a black van. Typical.

We waited for about five minutes after Blondie drove off before coming out of the woods. We walked quietly to the huge warehouse and did a 360 to make sure no one was watching us. Lucky for us, no one was there except for us. We looked at the door to the warehouse and blinked. Six different types of locks. Uh, secretive much?

"Okay! Anyone knows how to pick a lock?" Jerome asked. Everyone turned to me.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked.

"Pick the lock, Patricia…" Joy said, handing over a bobby pin. I sighed and moved towards the door.

"Move, people. Let's just get this over with…" I said, pushing everyone aside and kneeling in front of the door. I started getting to work and after about ten minutes or so, four locks were done. Two more to go. I'm not going to bore you with the details of lock picking. All you need to know is that it took around another ten minutes. The locks were harder than they seem. Like, seriously… Jerome tried to push the door open. But it wouldn't budge. He tried again. And again. And again. And again. And again. Until I was somewhat sure that his shoulder was bruised.

"Uh, guys! A little help here!" He yelled. We all rolled our eyes and Mick, stupidly might I add, charged towards the door. Crushing Jerome to the door that was opened wide. Jerome ended up on the ground with Mick on top of him. Ouch, that has to hurt… Mick got up and so did Jerome, who was glaring at Mick. He dusted his pants and peered inside the room. It was empty. Just boxes and random stuff. We walked inside, split up and looked around. I was with Joy. Absolutely nothing. Zip. Zero. Nada. Just then, we heard a scream from across the room and ran towards the source. Before we got there, we heard the sound of footsteps then another scream. And suddenly, someone yelled out loud:

"HOLY SHIT!" We ran faster towards the source and I'm sure we were all thinking the same thing, 'Holy shit indeed...'

* * *

**So, we've got 37 reviews, what about making it 40? Eh? Kay, bye.**


End file.
